Recessed lighting fixture designs have been proposed for use with sloped ceilings, and such designs have included an adjustable or tilting, partially hemispherical member at the bottom of the fixture. This member is adapted to be oriented at approximately the slope of the ceiling while the remaining portion of the fixture above the member is generally vertically disposed. Other dsigns include a special adapter ring cut at an angle to match the slope of the ceiling.
Although such prior art designs may serve to provide an enclosure around the lamp for matching the sloping ceiling, such prior art designs do not provide the type of lighting effects now desired in many installations. Many conventional fixtures employ a lamp in a housing design in which the lamp is intended to be vertically mounted. These fixtures do not provide the kind of optical performance, brightness control, and cosmetic appearance desired when such fixtures are mounted in a sloped ceiling.
Specifically, while it is usually desired that the light from the lamp within the recessed lighting fixture be directed generally perpendicular to the floor, it is also desirable to have a generally cylindrical internal configuration around and below the lamp. Further, it would be especially desirable to provide fully baffled downlighting wherein light along the interior surface of the fixture would be substantially absorbed so as to eliminate glare and to provide a clean appearance that is aesthetically pleasing.
The present invention lighting fixture overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art by providing the appearance of conventional, non-sloped ceiling downlighting. Its appearance is clean, and it has a minimum of trim. The fixture can be provided with smaller dimensions surrounding the lamp along with controlled brightness and optical characteristics.